WWE Roman Reigns Romance
by RomanticRoman
Summary: a cute story showing the romantic side of Roman Reigns! Mackenzie, a red headed Diva is mistreated by her boyfriend Dean Ambrose from The Shield, Roman finds it hard to hide his feelings! but things turn ugly when Seth Rollins discovers Ro's secret! rated M for bad language and sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

"Just shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!" Dean shouted at me.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Dean honestly... please!" I begged.

"I've had it Mackenzie!" He raged, pacing the floor in front of me.

Earlier on this evening Dean had seen me talking to Brad Maddox. It was very innocent and I was honestly just talking Raw news with him; He wanted me in a match with AJ the following week. Dean however saw what he wanted to see... which was me flirting with another guy.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A GOD DAMN WHORE!" He raged.

I began to sob. Dean and I had been dating for a few months. It started off amazing but the more we got to know each other the more possessive he became.

"Dean please!" I cried. "I swear I... wouldn't do anything... behind your back!" I wept, finding it difficult to get the words out.

"It's over!" He said coldly with absolutely no feeling in his voice.

My crying only got harder on hearing his words.

"You don't... mean... that?!" I sobbed, trying to take his hand. Trying to see something of the man I thought I was falling in love with.

"Try me!" Dean said pulling his hand away from me and barging passed me. He knocked in to my shoulder as he left the room we had been arguing in and I fell to the floor in the impact.

I sat crumpled on the carpet and cried my heart out.

"Macks? ... Mackenzie, what's wrong?" I heard a soft voice from the doorway.

I looked up and saw Roman stood there. I must of looked like shit with my mascara all down my face. I tried to talk but my crying only allowed for sharp breaths to leave me.

Roman walked in and crouched down next to me. "Mackenzie take it easy... your asthma." He said in a caring way.

"Dean... finished with... me!" I cried.

I heard Roman sigh as I wiped at my eyes. He looked at me concerned, then placed his hand on the side of my face and thumbed away a tear.

"Your too good for him Macks... far too good." He said with a small smile.

The warmth from his hand felt electric on my skin. I looked in to his kind brown eyes. "I thought I was falling in love with him, I don't know who he is now." I said trying to steady my breathing.

"He will see sense... if he doesn't he is a Jack ass!" Roman said holding his hand out for me to take, helping me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry I must look awful." I said trying to wipe at my face again just in case I did have big panda eyes from my make-up.

Roman smiled at me, he towered over my small frame. "You look beautiful Mackenzie... has Dean gone?" He then asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I think so." I replied.

"Did you want to share a cab back to the hotel... maybe I could get you a drink?" He asked, his eyebrows high with hope.

I smiled, and swept my long red hair over my shoulder.

"That sounds great... I wish Dean was more like you Roman." I said softly.

He smiled at me again. "C'mon... let's go get that drink huh?" He said placing his hand on the small of my back and escorting me out of the room.

I felt Romans thumb gently rub against my skin as we walked. The thought then struck me that he liked me more than he should.

As I felt my heart seem to double in size I realised that maybe I liked him more than I should too...

* * *

><p><em>Author note: just a short chapter to begin. Is this worth carrying on? Let me know.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

I had been sat in the bar at the hotel with Roman Reigns for the last hour or so.

I looked at my cell phone for the millionth time in a minute.

"He hasn't even bothered to call... should I call him?" I said feeling miserable.

Roman looked at me thoughtfully as I downed my fourth shot of vodka.

"I think you would do better sleeping off the drink and try talking to Dean in the morning." He replied.

I shrugged. Standing up from my chair I felt the alcohol had definitely got the better of me. I stumbled back, causing my chair to scrape loudly against the tiled floor. Even in my drunken state I noticed people turn to stare at me.

Roman stood up and took my hand. "Macks let me help you up, I don't want you passing out in the elevator for the night." He said guiding me towards the exit of the bar.

I was such a light weight, I was going to regret those drinks in the morning. "Okay." I slurred glumly.

The trip up to my room was a silent one. I was trying to concentrate on not falling ass over tit and Roman seemed to be in a little world of his own as he collected his thoughts.

I stumbled my way towards my room and fumbled in my purse trying to find my key-card to open the door.

"It's in here somewhere." I said as the entire contents of my bag spilled out on to the floor. I tried to pick everything up but I fell backwards on to my drunken ass then began the tears again.

Roman picked up the bag and scooped the contents back inside it. He held the key-card in his hand and opened up the door with a quick swipe.

My drunken tears had left me immobile as I sat like an idiot on the corridor floor.

Roman chuckled at the sorry state of me. "C'mon you, let's get you tucked up in bed, huh." He said in his deep velvet voice. He picked me up bridal style and carried me in to my hotel room, gently placing me on the bed.

He then walked out to the ensuite and got a tissue for me.

"Here you go." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks... I'm so sorry." I said sitting up and wiping at my eyes.

Roman sat on the edge of my bed. "Don't be sorry Mackenzie... I worry about you. I see how Dean is with you and I see what goes on... the arguing and everything. Maybe if he makes you feel this sad then it is time you realised its not going to get better and just accept that it's over without trying to patch it up." He said trying to get me to see his way of thinking.

I took a big sniff in as I tried to control my emotion. "Can you pass me my inhaler." I said pointing to my bag he had left on the side board.

"Sure!" He replied as he walked over to it and got the inhaler, passing it to me Roman sat back down on the edge of the bed. He watched on as I took a puff of it. "You feeling okay?... I didn't mean to speak out of turn." He added.

I shook my head. "You didn't speak out of turn... Ro' can I ask you a question?" I said gathering up all the alcohol in my system as dutch courage.

"Anything." He replied.

"Do you like me?" I asked in barely a whisper.

Roman chuckled at me. "Of course I like you, we have been friends for ages." He said looking from my face down to his feet.

I reached my hand out and took his. "I didn't mean like that... I get the impression that you want more than friends? Is that right?" I asked.

Roman looked at our hands joined together. He then looked at my face. He nodded. "Macks, Dean is as good as a brother to me. It's not really an option at the moment." He said searching my eyes.

"What about if I said I think I feel the same way? Dean treats me like crap and it always seems to be you that is there to help pick up the pieces." I said to him.

"I think it's best I leave before we both do something we will regret in the morning." He said letting go of my hand and standing up.

"Please don't leave me on my own... wouldn't you rather regret something you've done or regret something you didn't." I said looking up to him with my teary green eyes.

"Mackenzie your drunk... this isn't right." He said.

"Well... well just stay with me... we don't have to do anything." I reasoned. I didn't want him to think he had taken advantage of me.

Roman let out a sigh. He knew that if Dean caught him in here with me then we were both as good as dead.

In my surprise he nodded then walked back over to where I sat on the bed.

"I honestly don't think Dean meant a word of what he said to you earlier, and I know how you feel about him... if I stay here with you, nothing will be the same again." Roman said as he stood over where I sat.

"I don't want things to be the same." I replied.

Roman smiled at me by just using his eyes. He sat back down on the bed and took my hand.

A silence filled the room as we looked at each other. His face inched closer and closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin, his breath felt cool as he came even closer, our lips hovering just millimetres apart.

My heart felt like it was going to explode with adrenalin, I was sure he must be able to hear it beating. I felt my skin flush red. Roman placed his hand on the side of my face. His gorgeous thumb stroke that I felt on my back earlier now caressed my cheek.

Our lips touched and Romans soft, warm tongue edged its way nervously in to my mouth. Mine joined his as they united for the first time.

I could feel the adoration and passion that he felt for me in one kiss. Not once had I ever felt that with Dean.

Roman pulled away from me, his dark brown eyes looking thick with lust. "Macks are you sure you want this?" He asked in a husky voice.

I nodded. I didn't want to turn back.

Roman removed his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. I marveled at his muscular body. He was perfection. I placed my hand on his strong looking arms and traced my finger around his tattoo. We looked at each other for several moments.

I wanted him so badly. I deserved to have someone that cared about me.

Roman tucked some of my bright red hair behind my ear, his face came in next to mine. "I will never regret this." He whispered softly.

He then placed his beautiful soft lips on me for the second time that evening and helped guide my back flat against the bed. The weight of him on top of me felt amazing as we kissed and the feel of anticipation as his erection digging in to my pelvis through his black cargo pants was too much.

I was so ready to belong to Roman Reigns...

* * *

><p>Author note. Thanks for everyone who is reading and <strong>Pinayprincesa<strong> for the review. Next chap with prob bring this lil story up to an M rating.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran my hands down Romans arms. They were so broad. he took my breath away as his kisses trailed from my lips to my neck.

I struggled underneath him to get my top off. Roman ended up helping me, his hands eagerly pulling at my clothes as our lips met in the craziness of this moment.

He had obviously wanted this for so long. How did I not notice it. How had I not noticed how gorgeous he was, or how attractive his body was.

I flicked the button of his cargo pants open with my finger and thumb then used my feet to help pull them down to his ankles, where he then kicked them from his body.

As we both lay naked on my bed Roman stared at me, he seemed nervous. I wasn't used to seeing him nervous. "You okay Ro?" I whispered as I ran my thumb along his chin.

"Yeh... im... this! it's just amazing macks." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

I smiled. He was right, this was amazing. The connection I felt with him right now was so intense. The scent from his skin was satisfying as I inhaled him. Roman kissed me slowly and explored his hands over my body.

I felt the most turned on in my entire life. He was in no hurry to get inside me. he was enjoying himself, enjoying my body.

His beard gently scratched at my skin as he placed his kisses all over me, my lips, my neck, my collar bone; finally he found his way to my breasts.

I gasped in pleasure as I felt his tongue swirl over my nipple.

I saw the sexiest smile threaten his lips as I looked down at him.

I took his face in my hands and guided him back up to head height with me.

His eyes looked so honest as he kissed my lips again. He was like a drug I was addicted to.

He became the Roman Reigns I knew him to be as he took control of the situation. His knee nudged my legs apart. His body settled within them, I could feel my insides throb as his tip hovered over my opening.

He was teasing the life from me as he remained there. I was mentally begging for him to enter me. My body was hungry for his.

"You're so beautiful." He said as his tongue traced down my neck. I got what I had been wanting as with a small push of his hips, Roman placed himself inside me.

I groaned loudly in appreciation as I felt his hardness slip in and out of my body.

He was so intimate, nothing like I would have ever imagined. His hands caressed me as his lips kissed me and his body loved me. I knew his exterior personality was a bit of a hard ass, but I was excited to learn about this Roman Reigns, it truly was a side I never knew existed.

His stiffness felt electric as he pleased me. I was glad I was drunk so I was that bit more relaxed. My hands lingered their way down his strong back. I enjoyed the contour of the dip in his spine and the feel of his skin.

His rhythm inside me was slow and steady.

It then hit me what I was doing... what I was doing to Dean. My guilt washed away as Roman kissed just under my ear, causing every hair to stand on end over my body.

"Oh... my God!" I hushed out as I felt my orgasm build up inside me.

Roman picked up his pace. I felt his erection boar deeper in to me. Waves of pleasure washed over me as he inflicted unimaginable feelings to coarsed their way through my veins.

"Ro' uh! good God." I moaned out. I clenched at the sheets of the bed as my orgasm took control of my every movement and emotion.

As my muscles contracted trying to deal with what he was doing to my body I felt Roman get harder inside me and I knew he was close to blowing his load.

If possible he pushed his hips even deeper in me as I felt his stiffness throb. Romans head collapsed on to my shoulder as he climaxed, both our breathing erratic as our bodies remained as one.

I kissed his cheek as he lay his head on me. "Any regrets?" I asked.

Roman lifted his head and looked at me. "No... you?" He asked.

I shook my head. Entwining my fingers in his as he rolled off my body and lay next to me. "Im excited for this. It feels right Ro', don't you think?" I asked.

Roman smiled at me, it was a smile I could feel myself falling in love with already. "Can I tell you a secret?" He said softly, a sheen of sweat coated his skin from our sexual work out.

A small giggle left my lips. "Go on then." I replied.

"The very first day that I set eyes on you I knew you were something amazing. I knew you were meant to be mine. I said to Seth so many times that you were the girl for me..." he said not breaking eye contact. "... but-"

"But then Dean came along!" I answered for him.

Roman nodded. "Yeh... Dean came along. It was hard at first but I knew he would mess it up Mackenzie. So to answer your question, yes it feels very right. This is exactly where we should be." He said in complete honesty.

I wrapped my arms around him. He felt strong and safe.

We talked late in to the night about everything and anything apart from Dean. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as it approached 2am. My entire body was wrapped around Romans.

I fell to sleep as I breathed in his scent. His arms around my body in a protective way. I loved the way he made me feel.

* * *

><p>The light streaming in through the hotel curtains woke me up early the next day. I found I was tucked up snug in the bed. Roman was gone though. I sat up in a panic feeling that he maybe thought it was a mistake, but I saw the door to the ensuite open up and he emerged wearing only a towel, his long black hair damp from the shower and sticking to his shoulders.<p>

He looked amazing.

"Morning." He said giving me that smile with his eyes.

"Good morning." I chirped back.

"How is your head today?" He asked.

My mouth felt dry and disgusting from the vodka I had drunk but my head was okay. "Yeah not too bad." I replied.

"Good! I was wondering, if you don't have plans today maybe we could-" he began but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

Roman and I looked at each other with wide eyes. He walked over to the door of my room and looked through the peephole to see who it was.

"Fuck! It's Dean!" He said.

My heart accelerated with fear as I dreaded to imagine the outcome of Dean finding Roman only wearing a towel in my room.

"What are we going to do Ro'?!" I asked feeling scared.

Roman looked at me. "I don't know 'kenz" he said also looking worried for the future of his and Deans friendship.

* * *

><p>Author note: will update soon. Thanks to tinydevil and the guest reviewer for your comments.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The door knocked again, louder this time.

"You are going to have to answer it... he is going to go absolutely crazy." Roman said looking guilty.

I got up out of the bed and pulled my dressing gown over me, tightening up the belt around my waist.

"Get back in the bathroom!" I instructed.

Roman gave me the look to say this was getting more fucked up by the second. It was but I couldn't let Dean just find one of his best friends in my room like this. I ushered him in to the bathroom.

"Don't make a sound okay." I whispered.

Roman nodded and I clicked the bathroom door shut. I walked over to the door to my room and opened it up.

Dean stood there with a single red rose in his hand, his hair a scruffy mess on his head and the puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Baby I'm sorry." He said offering me the flower in his hand.

I looked at it but didn't accept it. "Dean I've got nothing to say... I think you should just leave." I replied.

"Leave? Mackenzie I came here to say sorry... can I come in instead of standing out here like an ass." He said as some hotel guests walked down the corridor.

I nodded but immediately regretted my decision when I saw Romans clothes scattered all over the floor. I hastily walked over and gave them a kick under the bed.

"Just say what you need to say and leave!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Dean looked at me with a heartbroken expression on his face. He sat down on the un-made bed that I had spent the night curled up with his best friend in.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked softly.

"Acting like what? Like I'm pissed at you?!" I moaned. "Because I am pissed at you. You called me a whore last night Dean!" I said growing more anxious by the second.

"I didn't mean it. I was in a bad place last night, kenz... I didn't mean anything I said." He replied.

I looked at him. I didn't mean to keep comparing them but Romans eyes were so much kinder than Deans. "Im sorry but I just don't feel it any more Dean... I think we will be both better off if we call it a day." I said emotionally.

Dean looked up at me. "You don't mean that... it was just a stupid argument... kenz, don't do this to me. I love you." He said. It was the first time he had ever told me he loved me. I felt like my heart had been ripped out.

I wiped the stray tear that had escaped down my face. "I'm sorry... I just don't feel the same." I said in a whisper.

Dean just stared at me in disbelief for such a long time. He was making me feel uneasy.

"Please don't end it." He finally said. He looked broken, he had lost his edgy exterior. He was always so wired but right now a shadow of the man sat before me.

"I'm sorry Dean..." I said sitting down next to him. "... I just don't feel the same anymore." I said softly.

He took my hand, holding it tightly in his. "I can change. I know how bad I treat you... I honestly do. Mackenzie, I can change!" He assured me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore... friends though! I would love to stay friends... if you would like that?"

"Are you screwing Brad Maddox?" He then said whipping his hand away from mine.

"What? No Dean! I'm not fucking screwing Brad Maddox!" I said getting frustrated. "I think you should leave!" I added.

Dean began breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to control his temper. He was such a loose canon all the time. This is what I couldn't stand about him. One second he was happy and smiling but the next, something as simple as me talking to the wrong person in a way he didn't like would set him off.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't of said that... my head.. it's all over the fucking place." He said, looking out of sorts.

"Please... just leave." I said, looking down to the floor.

Dean stood up. "I will change... I promise. I will get you back Mackenzie." He replied in a whisper.

I didn't look up, I couldn't. My heart felt so heavy. Dean stood there for a moment looking down at me. He leant down and kissed the top of my head, leaving the rose on the bed beside me, then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

A sigh of relief left me.

I stood up and opened up the door of the bathroom to see Roman standing exactly where I had left him.

He pulled me in closer to him by his hand then tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I can't see a day that will ever be the right time to tell him about us." I said truthfully.

Roman leant down and kissed my lips as I looked up to his handsome face.

"No one needs to know yet." He replied kissing me once again. He smelt delicious from the shower. His tongue entered my mouth, the tip of it seductively playing with my own. Teasing me, making me want more.

Romans hands felt huge on my body as they rested on my hips. Having such a large man adore me was beautiful. I loved the feeling of his strength and his muscles. I could live in his arms for the rest of my life.

Roman though, had other plans. He gently tugged at the dressing robe belt until it untied and the gown opened up exposing my still naked body to him.

I could feel my heart begin to accelerate again. The way he made me feel was indescribable.

His large hands once again explored my body. He took in every detail. I noticed his erection trying to poke out of the towel that he still wore around his waist.

Cheekily, I slipped my finger in the waist band of the towel and pulled, making it fall to the floor. Without hesitation I took his hardness in my hand. He was big and pleasing to the eyes... just like the rest of him.

I gripped hard on Roman as I began tugging on him. A soft groan of pleasure left his lips from my intimate contact on him. He was rock solid but his skin felt soft and smooth as he glided back and forth in my palm.

The harder my grip and my pace got on him the more he touched my body. His hands cupped at my breasts then wandered further down. His finger tips traced over my stomach, tickling me as they swept passed. His hands then moved round the back and he grabbed both my ass cheeks.

I tugged and pulled on Roman as his pleasure from my touch heightened.

A small squeal of delight popped out of my mouth as Roman picked me up as he held my ass in his hands and sat me on the edge of sink in the bathroom. I was forced to let go of his stiffness, which I playfully grumbled about as I enjoyed the feel of it pulsating in my hand.

I was then treated to the feel of that pulsation as he moved his hips inbetween my legs and rammed himself forcefully inside me.

I held on to his shoulders as his animalistic side took over and he fucked me hard and rough. He ploughed his body in to me. Stabbing me with sexual pleasure each time.

I pulled his face nearer to mine, we kissed hard and passionately as our emotions took control.

Roman was on fire, his only goal at this moment in time was to please me. With me safely sat on the sink and my arms holding tightly on to him, I felt one of Romans hands sneak around the front of my body where he enjoyed the feel of my breast in his hand. He then travelled lower. Once again the anticipation of him almost too much to bear.

"Uh.. yeah!" I said eroticaly as I felt his thumb find my clit as he softly stroked it while he fucked me senseless.

The feel of his hardness thrusting in and out of me and now the added pleasure of what his thumb was doing was too much. My back arched as I climaxed.

Roman rested his head on my forehead as he continued to screw the life from me. He was close to cumming but he was holding on to it.

I looked in to his eyes as our faces remained so close together. He kissed me, a small flick of his tongue entered my mouth. His thumb still ever so slowly teased my clit.

I felt his shoulders tense first, then pulsation from his stiffness turned more in to a throb and Roman made the sexiest noises as he came. His face pressing firmly against mine.

His pace slowed but it didn't stop. He looked at me again. "How comfy is that sink?" He said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Not very." I replied breathlessly.

Roman then carried me through to the bedroom, our bodies still sexually connected. He lay me down on the bed. His gorgeous black hair draping around me as he leaned on top of me.

Roman kissed me. Judging by the seduction in his kiss I prepared my self for round two of Roman Reigns. Guilt entered my heart once more though as out of the corner of my eye I saw the single red rose that Dean had left me.

I wondered if he could forgive Roman and I when he did find out about us.

* * *

><p>Author note: thanks to everyone who is reading and for the follows and faves. I don't think Dean will be impressed when he does find out. The gorgeous Mr Rollins will be in the next chapter. Will update soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The days had swam by so quickly and another show night was now upon us. Roman and I had spent every available second we could together since last Monday. The more I learnt about him the more I loved. He was incredibly affectionate.

When he held my hand he always stroked his thumb on my skin.

He would kiss me for no reason, but I think the thing I loved the most would be sometimes when I looked up. I would find him already looking at me. A smile on his immaculate face. It was if he couldn't believe his luck that he had me.

Being truthful it should be me pinching myself, I was lucky to be doing this job I adored and having the opportunity to get to know Roman. I was from Oregon originally, In Portland but I moved around a lot as my dad was in the army.

I never fitted in any school that I attended. I was bullied through most of it for being the new girl.

I was pretty, but my confidence was so low. I would always sit at the back of class trying to keep a low profile, or sit by myself at lunch or free period to avoid people and avoid the bullies... it never worked though.

My dad got fed up with me being miserable so he signed me up for a junior wrestling team. The upside of his plan was that if it didn't build my confidence up then at least I should be able to deliver a decent clothesline to any bully that decided to make my life a misery.

It turned out that I was pretty good at wrestling! When I turned 18 I got scouted by an independent wrestling company, I spent two years with them until I got a chest infection before a major title match. My asthma let me down and I suffered a really bad attack in front of a few thousand people. The wrestling company felt it their duty to let me go, saying I wasn't medically fit to keep up with the standard they needed.

I was heart broken, once again it was my dad that told me not to give up. I continued wrestling in different circuits and despite the black mark I had on my name with "poor health" WWE saw the potential in a female wrestler such as myself and they signed me up. I was over the moon. They bigged up my entry and I became a favorite with the crowds in the first show.

I had a small makeover for my WWE entrance. My hair was dyed bright red along with my ring attire. That was the only big change I made. The officials had no problem with my name Mackenzie Kristensen, but it was shortened. I was known in the ring as Kenzie Kristensen.

It was an hour until smackdown went live. I walked in to the cafeteria of the venue and got a bottle of water. I saw Dean and Seth sat down in the corner. I had kept my distance from Dean since the day I saw him in the hotel room.

I still felt guilty over everything, working together the way we did was never going to be fun. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi guys... it okay if I join you?" I asked.

Dean didn't say a word.

"Course it is Kenzie... how have you been?" Seth said after an awkward few seconds of silence.

"I've been great, thanks!" I replied cheerfully as I pulled the chair out that was next to Dean and sat down.

"Well at least one of us is doing great!" Dean said spitefully. He then got up from his seat and walked out the cafeteria leaving me with Seth.

"Sorry about him. He was fine an hour ago... he goes from good to bad pretty quick... he wants you back desperately kenz." Seth said with a small smile.

"He has a funny way of showing it. I don't want him back Seth... I just want to move on. I was hoping to stay friends but his attitude is out of control." I explained.

Seth took a bite of the apple he had in his hand. Through the few months that I had been in the WWE and been Deans girlfriend I had got to know Seth pretty well. He was the grounded one of the three friends. He saw the good in everyone and that shined from him. Dean was the one that was slightly unhinged, Roman was the mysterious one that spoke up when it mattered, but Seth... he was just kind. He wore his heart on his sleeve for those he cared about.

"Well I really don't want to get involved... he is hurting though kenz... he doesn't deal with emotion well that's all." He said.

"Yeah I know... maybe it's best I just stay away as best I can." I replied.

A shadow from the side of me darkened my view, I turned and saw Roman stood next to me. "Mackenzie! Fancy seeing you here." He said in a sarcastic tone that only I picked up.

Roman gave me his sexy look, then pulled up the chair next to me that Dean had been sat in.

"You all set for your match tonight?" I asked him casually.

"Yeh... had a good work out earlier... I'm all set." He said in the same sarcastic tone. His pre-match workout had consisted of him fucking my brains out. I was surprised he had any energy left to wrestle. We had sex in the shower as we were unable to keep our hands off each other, then again in the bed and once more which Roman said was for good luck after getting a phone call from Seth to say they did in fact have a match tonight. So he bent me over the small side board in the hotel room and fucked me hard... the leg snapped off it in the end. That was going to be awkward to explain when I checked out tomorrow.

"Good to hear." I said as I smiled ridiculously at him. I was so smitten.

"How did you know about the match? We were only told half hour ago?" Seth asked.

"Erm... the news spreads quickly around here Seth, you know how people gossip." I replied, giving Roman a sideways glance.

I looked back to Seth who now wore a worrying look on his face.

"You two are fucking each other aren't you!" He hissed across the table.

My eyes opened wide. "What? Don't be ridiculous!" I said in a hurry.

Roman remained quiet, he did however have a pissed off face on him that we had been rumbled so quickly.

"Well if the fact that you two are eyeing each other up non stop all week is not enough to make it obvious, or the fact that you know about a match tonight that I personally asked for isn't obvious enough then the fact that Ro is rubbing his foot on my fucking leg instead of yours Mackenzie is a big fucking giveaway!" He raged.

I looked at Roman. "You were rubbing Seth's leg?" I said with a small chuckle, making him smile.

"Guys this isn't funny!" Seth snapped. "You need to end this before it causes a whole load of trouble."

Roman took my hand under the table. "We are not ending anything. When the time is right we will take it public." He said to his friend.

"Are you mad? You've lost the plot Ro! Dean will be after your blood when he finds out. Your not the one that's had to put up with his whining and moaning all week... I have!" Seth explained angrily, trying his best to not raise his voice.

Roman let go of my hand and stood up leaning over the table as he lay his hands down flat on it. He was oozing intimidation. "I won't have my life or the choices I make in it ruled by anyone... do you understand?!" Roman said, his voice laced with venom.

Seth narrowed his eyes but stood up also, not liking to have to look up to Roman. The two men eyed each other angrily. Seth was only just shorter than Roman. I felt uneasy at the scene before me.

"You will destroy everything we have worked so hard for by doing this! If you won't end it then you tell Dean... or I will!" He threatened then left the table.

Roman slumped back in his seat.

"I'm so sorry Ro..." I said feeling sad.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault macks." He said still with the pissed off look in his eye.

"If you want to cool things off between us then I understand." I said softly.

Roman turned and looked at me. "No... I don't want that... do you want that?" He asked.

I shook my head. "What do we do then?" I asked.

Roman let a sigh out. "We tell him... we tell him after the show tonight." He replied.

In a way I was relieved but I was also very scared at the same time.

* * *

><p>Author note: thanks to tinydevil for the review. The shit will hit the fan soon. Will update tomoz :-)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I waited near the exit of the venue pretending to read a notice board. I saw Dean leave with a bunch of the other guys to go back to the hotel. I made my way back towards the shower rooms.

No one else was really about. I saw Romans bag on a small bench near a locker so I sat down and waited for him.

Several minutes went passed.

"Macks!" Roman said as he walked in through the same door I had. "I've been looking for you every where."

I stood up. "Sorry, I thought that was your bag." I said looking at the bag that was sat next to me.

"It is mine... I left it in here. Kind of a back up plan to hang around." He explained.

I nodded. "You did really well tonight Ro... I'm proud of you." I said truthfully. His presence in the ring never went unnoticed.

Roman didn't say a word for a moment, he just looked at me.

"Kenz why do I get the feeling that you would rather not be with me anymore than tell Dean what's going on?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "It's not that... I want to be with you but I'm trying to look at the bigger picture... your the next big thing here Roman! Your future is so bright. Your career is about to take off to unimaginable heights... I don't want to ruin your chances of being the superstar I know you can be!" I said.

Roman let out a deep breath, he took my hand then sat down on the small bench, pulling me with him. "How can you ruin anything? I don't understand?" He replied.

"If we tell Dean then it could be the start of the end... that's what I'm saying. Maybe it's better if I just faded in to the background for a bit? I don't want to stand in your way of anything... or get in the way." I explained.

"And your thinking this way just because Dean is going to find out? He is a big boy macks... he can handle it. It's not like we went behind his back. He ended it with you." Roman said.

"Yeah... I know but... Ro, Dean scares me. I honestly don't know what he is capable of. I don't want him to cause trouble." I replied.

"Macks... listen.. Dean will be pissed at us for a little bit then get on with it. We are brothers! Best friends! He won't do anything to hurt me and you... besides I would never let him hurt you... never!" Roman replied.

I heard footsteps walk in to the locker room, both Roman and I looked up to see Seth.

"Hey!" He said in a cheerful way.

"Alright!" Roman replied with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Listen man... I don't want things to get weird you know. I'm not saying you should tell Dean because I'm being an ass hole, I just feel if it was me then I would want to know."

Roman nodded. "I get that... we get that. We didn't intend for this to happen you know... it wasn't planned." He added.

"I know, and I know you had a thing for her before Dean... I'm honestly happy for you, but the shield comes first! I thought maybe it's best if Kenzie tells him on her own though. That's why I came back. Dean will get worked up and lash out If you're there Ro... I think it's something she should do." He said.

Roman looked at me. "No way!" He replied.

"I actually think Seth has got a point. If you're not there then he will have time to think things through before trying to kill you." I said with a small hint of a smile.

"I don't know macks-" he began to say but I cut him off.

"I honestly think this is the best way. I know Dean inside out!" I reassured him.

"She is right Ro... plus it will be good for them to clear the air. I know Dean has some things he needs to say to her which he wouldn't be able to if you were there." Seth explained.

Reluctantly Roman nodded.

"Okay... let the cry baby have his say." He replied with a huff.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I moved to sit on his lap.

"It's weird seeing you two all loved up." Seth said looking at us both.

"You best get used to it." Roman replied. The thought that he never wanted to let me go was so unreal. I was the happiest I had ever been. Finally everything had fallen in to place.

By the time I got to the hotel it was fairly late I had spent a chilled out evening in Romans arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Roman said as he walked me to his hotel door.

"I'm sure. I will text you after I've spoken to him when I get back to my room okay... promise you won't answer the door if he comes looking for you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You spoil all my fun." He chuckled in a deep voice. "I promise I won't answer the door though."

I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Thank you baby!" I replied. I didn't want a full scale brawl on my hands.

"See you tomorrow at the airport?" He asked.

"Yep... England here we come." I replied. I had been looking forward to doing the shows in the UK. I had never been before.

Roman leant down and kissed along my jaw line. I felt my heart quicken. The effect this guy had on me was unreal. His lips reached mine and I enjoyed the feel of his tongue as it slipped in my mouth.

"I best get going Ro." I said as I gently pulled away from him.

"See you tomorrow Kenz... you know I love you don't you!" He said.

I smiled at his words. "I do now." I replied not feeling completely ready to say the 'L' word back to him. I was falling for him so hard though.

Roman kissed me gently then opened the door of his room.

"See you tomorrow Ro." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Good luck with Dean!" He replied.

I nodded then turned away, walking up to the elevator. I stepped in and pressed the button to go up to deans floor. I saw Roman still waiting by his room as he watched me leave. I blew him a small kiss just before the elevator doors closed. The last thing I saw of him was his eyes smiling.

I sucked in a huge breath as the lift took me up to floor 6. With a small ding, the door opened up and I stepped out on to the corridor.

My stomach had butterflies. I seriously thought about chickening out.

With a shaking hand I knocked on deans door.

He took several minutes to answer. But he finally did looking terrible. He looked at me shocked for a second. His hair once again all over the place, the smell of alcohol coming from him was over powering.

"Mackenzie!" He said sounding shocked but in a slow drunken way. He had only his head visible as he poked it through the gap in the door

"Hi Dean... can we talk?" I asked softly.

"Err... " He said then looked back in to his room. "Fuck... sure!" He said opening up the door fully.

I was shocked to see he had a girl in there with him.

"Get your shit, and get out!" He said to the blonde girl as he chucked some of the clothes she had managed to remove, back at her.

I looked to the floor as the awkwardness I felt overwhelmed me.

The blonde called Dean a few names as she dressed herself then stomped out of his room carrying her heels in her hand.

The door shut with a bang as she finally left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you might have company." I said feeling my heart ache. Knowing he was seeing other girls hurt.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "She was a mistake kenz, she didn't mean fuck all!" He said picking up a beer can and shaking it to see if it was empty.

"It's fine... it's none of my business what.. or who you do in your spare time. I just needed to talk to you Dean. Clear the air." I said.

Dean nodded then walked over to me throwing the empty beer can on the floor.

He squared up to me, backing me up against the wall.

My chest heaved in and out. Not in the same way that Roman made it. I felt scared. Dean was tall, he towered over me, his weight pinning me up against the cold hotel wall.

The smell of beer on his breath made my stomach turn.

He ran an intimidating finger down my side.

"I knew you would come back to me." He whispered in to my ear. I felt his hand on my thigh as it lifted my skirt up, fear took over my body...

* * *

><p>Author note: Next chapter might be uncomfortable to read... I've not decided yet. I'm not sure how much of a psycho I'm going to make Dean.<p>

thanks to everyone who is reading and for the follows and to Negative and tinydevil for the reviews.


End file.
